crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosin Nagant
'''Mosin Nagant '''is a historical bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Crossfire. Overview The Mosin Nagant is a bolt-action rifle used by the Russian/Soviet Army during both World Wars. In CrossFire, it serves as a sniper rifle with a 5 round capacity (25 in reserve). Unlike other sniper rifles, players need to reload one cartridge at a time, but this also allows reload canceling. It features a WW2 era scope reticle, and it also has only one zoom level. This gun is the third bolt-action sniper rifle that does not have full power (After M700 and Steyr Elite). It can deal a one shot kill almost all the time when the body or arms are hit. But at rare times, it fails to kill armored opponents with one shot (dealing only like 97 damage). Also, it's actually faster to not quick switch, because bolt cycling time is quite short, like the R93 T2. It also features damage bonus, achieved by performing a jump-shot no-scope which always delivers 1-hit kill when hit. It seems that the Mosin Nagant has an unstable aim while moving, with the shots going to the left of the scope. Advantages *High accuracy. *High damage dealing. *Fast drawing speed. *Fast bolt-cycling speed. *Lightweight for sniper rifle. *Can be perform reload cancel. *Fast reloading speed for single bullet. Disadvantages *High recoil. *Low magazine capacity. *Needs to reload a bullet at a time. *Require some time to do full reload. *Single scope phase. Availability * '''CF Russia * CF Vietnam * CF Korea * CF Philippines * CF Brazil * CF West * CF China Variant MOSINNAGANT_STGEORGESRIBBON.png|St. George's Ribbon Trivia Real Life *The Mosin Nagant was one of the most mass-produced bolt action rifles in history, with 37 million units produced and used in various conflicts around the world, even today. *The Mosin Nagant in real life was a standard battle rifle, issued together with a spike bayonet to basic Russian troops. But Russian snipers often customized it into a sniper rifle. The model in Crossfire is the M91/30 PU sniper, with a mounted PU 3.5x sniper scope. *The Bolt Handle of Mosin Nagant in Crossfire is from standard Infantry battle rifle version and its not from its sniper version, the real life version of Mosin Nagant Sniper has the bent bolt handle like most Bolt action Sniper rifles where its bolt handles are Usually bent. In-game *Originally, this gun didn't have the scope, just like its real-life counterpart. It was added later during development. *In CF Vietnam, Mosin Nagant has a glitch that prevent the gun from showing up properly if players use male characters. They also cannot reload manually, causing disconnection. This glitch is similar to the AS50's "broken scope", which only occurs on female characters. *This gun also has two more glitches, the first one is the same with a completely damaged Dragunov, it can be fired in Un-zoom mode like a rifle, where the bullet will go straight to center of the screen while jumping, and it can score 1-hit kill on the body, making this gun is an extremely dangerous weapon in Sniper Only. The second one is the reloading cancel, it works nearly the same with VVIP Characters method, which using LMB + R + E, while this one using LMB + R + LMB, but even more faster than the former. **For unknown reasons, VTC didn't count both of them as bugs, and players can freely using them without the fear of blocking their account. However, all of them have been fixed later. It took VTC total 3 patches to fixed all said glitches, this made Mosin Nagant became one of the most glitches weapon in CF Vietnam. *In CF Philippines, this gun was removed from Mega Lotto. ** After its removal, this gun is now obtainable as a mini-tournament prize. *When this gun got dropped on the ground, the color is darker and shinier. *In 3rd person view, the stock is shorter presumably to accommodate the shoulder's distance or this gun is longer so it will easily spotted when hiding. Gallery Mosin_Nagant.png|Render Mosin_Nagant__vn.png|Side view Mosin_NoSCOPE.png|Render (without scope) Mosin Nagant HUD.jpg|HUD Mosin Nagant scope view.jpg|Scope view Crossfire20150329_0005.jpg|3rd person view (front) Crossfire20150329_0004.jpg|3rd person view (back) Sniperrfgr.jpg|Artwork Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Mosin Nagant